Prompt Fics
by The Raven and the Fox
Summary: A series of SasuNaru ficlets based on prompts sent to me by followers on tumblr, ranging form K to M. SasuNaru.
1. Knight Chess Piece and Yearning

I wrote a bunch of little ficlets in response to little activity I'm doing on my tumblr (ravenandfox DOT tumblr DOT com). I ask people for a concrete noun and an abstract noun, and write a quick SasuNaru fanfiction based on that. I've been reluctant to post them here because they're so short, so I'm posting them together as "chapters."

**Prompt:** Knight Chess Piece and Yearning

**Prompted by: **reo-c-pelluna

**Words: **1216

**Rating:** K

Chess immediately makes me think of Shikamaru, so I got him in for a little wisdom here.

* * *

"Check."

Sasuke scowled at the white knight sitting on the black square and so innocently threatening his king. He knew Shikamaru was watching him as he scanned the board, knew that Shikamaru could play chess in his head in the middle of a battle (and in fact did this to update his strategies in real time) and that he himself was going to lose no matter what. He didn't know why he kept letting Shikamaru goad him into this. Of course he was getting better with each game, but it was an exercise in disappointment and somewhat demoralizing as well. He ought to play against someone else, just for a while. Frankly Sasuke was getting bored of Shikamaru's strategies, although that didn't mean he knew how to beat them yet. Naruto was too dumb, of course. It would take days to teach him the rules, let alone how to play well.

Sasuke had no choice but to move his king, so he used it to threaten a white bishop while he was at it. Shikamaru looked utterly unsurprised – in fact, he'd probably expected it. Not necessarily because it was the best move, but because he knew Sasuke's skill level and way of thinking. Sometimes Sasuke couldn't stand to be around this guy. It was like he could read minds.

"At the risk of sounding like I'm lying—" Shikamaru began.

"Don't even start." But Sasuke chuckled. Of course, Shikamaru would never dream of using his ridiculous analytical skills to manipulate someone in the middle of a chess game. He was, thank god, an honest person. "Well, since you're already reading my biography on the minute changes in my facial expressions, you may as well tell me what I'm thinking about right now."

Shikamaru's knight captured Sasuke's queen and said, "Naruto."

Sasuke tried, he really did, but he couldn't stop the shock that appeared in his eyes. Not that it would've mattered with Shikamaru. He composed himself quickly and moved a pawn to avenge his fallen piece, but there was no recovering, not when Shikamaru had seen his reaction.

"Hey, that was a wild guess," Shikamaru said. "I'm serious."

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't – but it didn't matter. With Shikamaru's answer, guess or no, came a realization for Sasuke: he'd become predictable. He was becoming complacent and therefore weak. But he'd never imagined he would have to regulate his thoughts to that degree to claim strength. Of course he'd never stopped thinking about Naruto, even when he'd left Konoha, but that was only to think of him dying, dead, gone from Sasuke's life forever. In his mind he killed Naruto countless times, waiting for the act to stop hurting, waiting for Naruto to stop existing and make Sasuke perfect. Because until Naruto was gone, Sasuke would forever be weak. Naruto was Sasuke's weakness, his crutch and his desire, and the one thing his heart and life could never bear to lose.

"Go talk to him," said Shikamaru. "You've been back weeks and he still hasn't seen you. He misses you, you know."

Sasuke's chest tightened at this. There, that reaction, that pain – that was his weakness. It would catch him off guard and break him. He scanned the board, looking for any chance he might have to get a pawn to the far side and promote it to replace his queen. But his pawns were either too far back or otherwise threatened. Chess became much harder without a queen, in Sasuke's opinion. She was, of course, the most versatile piece, able to move like any other piece on the board aside from the knight. Shikamaru knew how to take advantage of the knight's awkward, L-shaped jump in ways Sasuke hadn't quite grasped yet. This was, of course, because Shikamaru thought more mathematically than visually and, even with his failing eyesight, Sasuke found himself relying far too often on what he saw in front of him.

"Sasuke, wanting something isn't a weakness," said Shikamaru gently. "If you become a perfect, calculating machine, there's no point in living anymore. Being weak means being alive."

"I don't seek perfection," Sasuke said. "I have to eat and sleep just like everyone else. But I can take steps to prevent being sabotaged."

"Do you know what it means to love, Sasuke?"

"Of course."

"Of course," Shikamaru repeated, though he didn't sound convinced at all. "You loved your family. I'm sure you loved Team Seven. You still do love all these people. You must love Konoha, or you wouldn't have come back."

Sasuke couldn't deny how much more at peace he'd been since returning. There had been a restlessness within him that he hadn't realized he'd been carrying all these years, not until it was gone.

"Naruto knows what love is," Shikamaru went on. "Naruto knows love is sacrifice. It means baring your heart to the one you love, to everyone who seeks to threaten that person. It means that person will always be a weakness to him because if that person's in danger Naruto will break himself to save them. And when he's not with them, the pain reminds him that he's alive."

"That's ridiculously morbid," Sasuke scoffed, "and pointless. I don't need that kind of weakness."

"But love is also strength. It gives you a goal to reach for and a reason to be. You know what it feels like in your heart, Sasuke, when you feel love. It feels like being alive, and Naruto feels that every hour of every day."

Sasuke's brow knitted in irritation. He didn't want to hear about Naruto's loved one. Of course, after all these years, Naruto must have found someone to be with. He had a future to think of, a family to start. Chasing his childhood rival would have to come second at some point.

"You could stand to learn a little from the idiot," Shikamaru said with a smile. "He may not be the right personality for chess, but he knows a great deal about things you think you have no use for. If nothing else, he'll be able to alleviate some of that yearning you're carrying around. And that can't hurt, right?"

"Yearning?" Sasuke repeated, once again caught off-guard. Of course it was yearning, but he hadn't put a name to it until now. This emptiness, this sensation that something was lacking. Desire. He wanted. And that made him weak.

"Weakness is not always bad." Shikamaru glanced at the board, then moved his knight. "Checkmate."

Sasuke blinked. He'd barely registered the game, but, sure enough, Shikamaru's white knight had cornered his king, and any other move would lead to loss. Sasuke heaved a deep sigh. There was nothing more to be said to Shikamaru, who knew too much and talked him into corners. So much for not being manipulative. Sasuke stood, waved goodbye to Shikamaru, and set off.

It was a funny thing, chess. Where your number one priority was to protect your king and capture your opponent's king, but the kings were actually so limited in what they could do. Sasuke, too, felt stifled by the knight's disarming words, by the loss of his agile and powerful queen. It was tiring protecting himself all the time. Maybe, he thought to himself, it was time for a change of rules.

* * *

It's probably my first time writing Shikamaru in any depth, so I allowed myself a little extra time to have Sasuke analyze him. Also analogies are fun! I have to find the balance between too obscure and too obvious. Chess makes a great analogy.

I'll continue taking prompts for this, by the way, so feel free to mosey on over to my tumblr and send me something. I take anonymous asks too. Thanks for reading!

R+F


	2. Jeans and Safety

**Prompt: **Jeans and Safety

**Prompted by: **f-adorable

**Words:** 333

**Rating:** T

This is the first one I wrote. I still like it best.

* * *

There was something soothing about the coarse texture of the denim, the rough threads next to the softness of the rips at the knees, the way it hugged Naruto's thighs and bunched around his ankles, the way Sasuke could slip his hands into the back pockets and curl his fingers as they kissed.

There was a comfort in the clack of the buttons below their navels as they pressed against each other. In the slight bite of the metal zipper through his boxers. In the way Naruto would hook his fingers into Sasuke's belt loops and pull him closer, hitching up his own washed-out grey jeans. It negated the worry that nagged in the back of Sasuke's mind, acted as a safety net when Sasuke was balancing so precariously on his tightrope and Naruto's heavy breathing and stifled moans threatened to tip him over.

But every time Naruto's hands wandered in between their hips, every time his fingers dipped into Sasuke's waistband, Sasuke found himself gripping Naruto's wrists, almost subconsciously, almost unintentionally dragging them away to another place: his back, his chest, his face or his hair or his shoulders, anywhere but there. And he knew it was killing Naruto. Waiting, waiting for Sasuke to finally say, _it's okay now_; waiting for him to whisper, _touch me_. But he held back because even though he wanted it – oh, yes, he wanted it more than anything – he also feared it. He feared hurting or being hurt. He feared something would go terribly wrong. He feared he'd fall head over heels and never find his feet again.

No, he was comfortable here, with the layers of denim separating them, separating him from that interminable expanse of the thing he wanted most. It was out there, and he wanted it, but he was safe here. And maybe one day he would lose that fear, or perhaps it would take something gained – courage, strength – to overcome it. But now, just for now, he'd stay where he was.

* * *

I'll upload these one a day (as long as I remember to) until I'm caught up. Feel free to go to my tumblr and send me more prompts! You can find the submission page at [ravenandfox DOT tumblr DOT com SLASH ask]. I'd prefer them on tumblr and not in PMs or reviews here. My ask box is open to anonymous asks, so you don't have to have an account. Remember, one concrete noun and one abstract noun. I look forward to seeing what you can come up with!

R+F


	3. Library and Admiration

**Prompt: **Library and Admiration

**Prompted by:** emzzallison

**Words:** 686

**Rating: **K+

I just barely got the "library" in this one. Sorry. Also have already forgotten to update this daily. How about "whenever I remember"? xD

* * *

He is flawless.

Naruto is perched in a tree on the highest branch that will support him, far enough to stay concealed but close enough to catch every detail. He is careful to mask his chakra as he watches Sasuke go through his tai chi 24-form, flowing seamlessly from one pose to the next, his breathing steady and his brow set. Sasuke can be an asshole most of the time, but Naruto knows it's a façade: when he's on his own, Sasuke becomes tranquil and drops his guard, and he is the most beautiful thing Naruto's ever seen.

"You can come out now," Sasuke calls.

Naruto is so startled he loses his balance and slips off the branch. He feels his stomach drop as gravity claims him, but before he's fallen six feet there's a hand around his wrist and Sasuke's dangling from the branch, feet glued firmly with chakra, a scowl on his face. It's just like their training years ago.

"You never learn, do you?" Sasuke grumbles. He easily hoists Naruto back up onto the branch before climbing up himself. "You suck at hiding your chakra, by the way."

"Wh—but—" Naruto's lost for words. The thing is, he probably forgot about masking after a bit. Sasuke distracts him so. But that means that Sasuke knew he was there, knew he wasn't alone, but continued what he was doing without so much as a mote of tension. Naruto sits back, scratches an ear awkwardly. He's not sure what to say. "Um… Sasuke?"

"Listening." Sasuke's voice is gentle, his expression soft. Naruto thinks he recognizes that look – he's seen it a couple of times on Sasuke, but always in company, when Naruto has turned around and noticed Sasuke watching him, and it always turns into a scowl so quickly Naruto isn't quite sure he didn't just imagine it. But it's there now and they're alone and it isn't going away. And Naruto starts to think that maybe it was real after all.

"Well, uh…" Unbidden, his eyes trace Sasuke's collarbone, the muscles that twist around his arm. Spending so much time with Sai has taught him new ways to appreciate a body. "Actually, I was wondering where you learned the tai chi stuff. 'Cause I was thinking of maybe trying it out, but… I checked the library, but you know how I am with books and – well, with learning, really. I'm too dense to get it in words or pictures, I really need to try it myself but I just don't understand it and I—"

A finger presses against his lips and he shuts up at once, ears burning. Sasuke smiles, then draws his hand back. "I get it. I'll teach you."

"That's not – I don't want to interrupt your training—" Naruto's tripping over his words. He can't help it, because this is almost too much to be true. They've been rivals for so long that _teaching_ seems unfathomable; they expend too much energy trying to one-up each other to bother trying to help each other. They do end up learning from each other, if only because they each can't bear to see the other mastering a skill they themselves don't know, but Naruto has sometimes yearned for Sasuke to just show him how to do something, and on occasion he's seen Sasuke struggling with a concept he already understands and almost wishes he could offer Sasuke some tips. It's been tough, coming to terms with the fact that they don't always have to fight, but the small bouts of cooperation have alleviated a lot of the frustration Naruto feels around Sasuke and he's starting to think that maybe it's not so bad being in his company.

"Look," says Sasuke. "I'll teach you the 24-form, and maybe you can show me that drop kick you're so fond of."

Naruto has to take a moment to absorb this suggestion, but before long he's grinning. "You have a deal. Now normally I don't make deals with bastards, but this time—"

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke jumps down from the tree. "Well, shall we get started?"


	4. Cigarette and Worry

**Prompt: **Cigarette and Worry

**Submitted by: **anonymous

**Words:** 663

**Rating: **T

I really enjoyed this one. I guess I have a thing for self-harm as a way of expressing angst. Apologies for any inaccuracies or lack of realism in this one; I did a quick bit of research on nicotine but generally I stay away from smoking in real life.

* * *

It was a bad habit, he knew, but every time worry struck Sasuke found himself reaching in his pocket for a light.

His fingers were jittery; he couldn't keep still. He ran his hands through his hair, once, twice, brushing back long bangs with split ends, rubbing the pad of his thumb under his eye as though that might erase the dark shadows. _Calm down,_ he told himself. _There's nothing to worry about. He'll be fine._

But no amount of persuasion from himself or even the doctors could make him relax. He hated this, hated how far it had all come, hated how dumb the moron was and didn't he know he was hurting not only himself but his friends as well? Didn't he know how much it killed to see him torn to bits like that?

Fuck, he couldn't take this anymore. He stood and hurried out of the hospital. Stupid, for there to be a convenience store just outside that sold smokes. What a joke. It made a mockery of his decision to leave his pack at home. He bought a new pack and a lighter and stepped out for a drag.

The rapid whirr-click sound and sting of the lighter against his thumb were all too familiar, already prepping him for the relief that was to follow. The glow of the flame, of the end of his cigarette as it caught, and the sight and smell of the smoke were already soothing him. The seven seconds it took for the nicotine to reach his brain were all too agonizing, but once the drug hit him his jitters vanished. He drew deeply from his cigarette – _cancer stick,_ said his mind – and thought, _You and I, Naruto, we're not so different._ He turned to smoking for solace; Naruto found his in self-harm.

Sasuke frowned. This was no good. It had to stop, now. It hadn't been too bad at first. Well, comparatively, anyway. Naruto, upon finding the pack of smokes in Sasuke's bag, had been furious. _What are you trying to do?_ He'd screamed. _D'you want to kill yourself? Have you seen what that shit does to people? _Sasuke had protested, but there was nothing he could do – he tried and tried to quit but the withdrawal just buckled down on him like a weight. He'd find himself halfway through a pack without even realizing he'd bought it. Naruto had despaired, had done everything he could, but even with help Sasuke's willpower crumbled. And then Naruto had started cutting.

Sasuke had searched the flat for any incriminating evidence, had hidden the knives under lock and key, had thrown out all the razors and gotten electric shavers for them both, but somehow he still managed to walk in on Naruto, time and time again, shivering in the bathtub with his arm pouring blood. It was his fault – it was all Sasuke's fault and he hated it so much, wished he'd been the one to get sent to the hospital, to actually get lung cancer and be terminally ill because it was killing him so much worse to see Naruto like this. But there they were in all their destructive, furious love, and it had taken Naruto's hospitalization for Sasuke to get it through his head. If only wisdom could be absorbed as quickly as nicotine.

Sasuke looked down at his cigarette. The paper had burned almost halfway down, but the ashes still stuck in a neat line, ready to crumble at the slightest touch. Sasuke's hands weren't shaking. He hadn't taken more than one drag.

He knocked the ashes into the tray of the garbage can outside the store, then dropped his cigarette and squashed it under his shoe. For good measure he tossed the lighter and the pack of cigarettes too. No more burning this relationship. No more easy relief for him, and no more pain for Naruto. It'd be hard for the next little while, but it would be worth it.


	5. Nutella and Creativity

**Prompt: **Nutella and Creativity

**Prompted by: **slemuslugsnail

**Words:** 463

**Rating:** M

Okay so I lied and some of these prompt fics go up to M. Hope that doesn't inconvenience anyone.

* * *

A wise woman once said, "There are no limits to what one can create with a jar of Nutella and a butter knife."

Or, at least, I _think_ that's how it goes.

The point is, why _wouldn't_ you combine this delicious liquid chocolate spread with anything you can get your hands on? Peanut butter and jam sandwiches are great, but add nutella and you're in heaven. It is a magical triumvirate that works in any way – you can use just one, or two, or three, but you can bet your bottom dollar all three is the best. It's like – whaddyacallems – OT3s? Sakura keeps going on about them. Though if you're talking shipping, Nutella would be like the bicycle. If you get your hands on a jar of marshmallow fluff, you can make s'mores! Nutella's also great on bananas. And apples. And ice cream. Anything at all. Quick, what's the most outrageous thing you can think of? Gimme a word. Nutella would be great on—

"What abominable beast of a food are you making now, Naruto?"

…_Sasuke_.

I turn around with the Nutella jar in my hand. Sasuke's in the doorway, still damp from his shower, the subtle, minty smell of his shampoo filling the kitchen, and obviously he's butt-naked. Nothing but bathroom slippers on his feet and a towel around his neck. Sometimes I hate living with the sexy dickwad.

"I'm not making anything, yet," I reply, unscrewing the cap of the jar. "I'm getting inspiration from my muse."

"You're not a chef. Also, no self-respecting chef would use Nutella," Sasuke says, eyeing the spread warily. "You look like you're about to eat that straight out of the jar."

"That's a brilliant idea," I say with a grin. I scoop out a fingerful of Nutella, then meet Sasuke's eyes and slowly, suggestively lick it off. I see Sasuke's eyes flicker red, his Adam's apple bobbing once. I smile, and close my lips over the digit, and suck, hollowing my cheeks. I swear I see his cock twitch.

Oh, how I love teasing a naked Sasuke.

"Naruto…" he growls. His voice has dropped in tone, goosebumps rising on his pale skin as I inch closer to him, taking more Nutella from the jar. His expression flashes alarm as he realizes what I'm about to do. "Naruto, don't you fucking dare—"

Before he can finish his sentence, I swipe the Nutella across his chest, leaving a gooey trail of chocolate on his skin. Then, for good measure, I poke his cheek. He is not impressed.

"Naruto, I _just _showered."

"Chill your tight ass, bastard. I'll help you clean off." I grab his shoulder, no doubt leaving fingerprints, and lick the spread off his cheek before starting down his body.

_Everything_ isbetter with Nutella.

* * *

I tried marshmallow fluff for the first time yesterday. It's like... this magical substance. Spreadable marshmallows in a jar.

R+F


	6. Books and Irritation

**Prompt: **Books and Irritation

**Prompted by: **anonymous

**Words:** 991

**Rating: **K

* * *

"Alright, everyone," said the teacher, "take out your homework from last night."

There was a collective shuffling of paper as the eight-year-old students brought out the questions they'd answered on the book they were reading. Naruto couldn't wait. He'd been a bit slow picking up reading, but he was finally starting to get the hang of it and wanted to prove he could read just as well as the others. He worked really hard every night to do the assigned reading and answer the questions. He usually got them wrong, but he thought he was learning.

Their current book was about a raven who'd been shunned by his flock because someone had framed him for the murder of some hatchlings. He fled his valley home in search of something to reclaim the elders' trust in him. At this point in the book, he'd met a huge flock of crows who were so much friendlier than his own family, working together to get food and find good roosts.

"Right, who's got an answer to question one?" asked the teacher. Several people put up their hands, and she picked one to answer.

Naruto listened closely as discussion went around the room, and made notes in his notebook when people said things he hadn't thought of. He really loved this book – it wasn't too mundane, and it definitely wasn't too 'safe.' They were training to be ninjas; they understood the concept of death. But Naruto thought it was also important to think about the notion of family. Naruto had no family. Everyone else took it for granted, with their moms and dads and siblings. Naruto had no one.

"Next question," said the teacher. "Why is Kaa's family so upset when he gets ill? What's important about family compared to friends? Sasuke, can you answer?"

Naruto turned to his right, where Sasuke was sitting. He didn't have his paper or his book out. He was sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes downcast.

"Sasuke? Could you please get out your assignment and tell us your answer?"

Sasuke mumbled something indistinct.

"What's that?"

"I don't want to," he said, more loudly.

The teacher looked angry at this, but tried a different tactic. "Well, I'm sure you did the reading, so could you try to answer anyway? Tell us how Kaa's family feels."

"Sad," Sasuke answered curtly.

Naruto frowned. Sasuke didn't usually act like this. Sure, he was quiet and looked angry a lot of the time, but he always did his homework. He was on top of everything. Why hadn't he done it last night? Why did he look like he was about to burst into tears?

"Why are they sad?" asked the teacher. "Sasuke, answer the question, please."

"Because he's gonna die and then he'll never be with them again!" Sasuke shouted, then stood and ran out of the room.

"Sasuke, wait—!"

But it was too late; Sasuke was long gone. The rest of the room sat in stunned silence.

The teacher seemed to deflate. "Oh, for the love of… Well, class is almost over, anyway," she said. "Could someone go find him? Naruto?"

"H-huh?" Naruto stood up quickly. "Okay."

He hurried out of the classroom and looked down the hall both ways, but he didn't see anyone. He started in the direction of the bathroom. No one was there. He looked all over the academy, in abandoned classrooms, in the gym. Finally, as he passed some windows in one of the halls, he saw a lonely figure sitting on the swing at the back of the grounds. He found the exit and crossed the grass.

"Go away," said Sasuke, before Naruto had even reached him. "I'm not coming back."

"Didn't you like the book?"

Sasuke turned around, surprise on his face. "You're not the teacher," he said.

Naruto shook his head. "She asked me to come find you."

"Oh." Sasuke turned away again. "Tell her you saw me going home. You'd get in trouble for leaving the school."

"So would you," said Naruto, surprised.

"I'm already gonna be in trouble for running out of class. What's a little more?"

He looked so sad, sitting there on the swing all by himself. Naruto felt a desire to reach out to him. But he'd never known how, never felt like he was even close to being at this genius's level.

"Did the book make you sad?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke froze.

"It made me sad," Naruto went on. "I mean… I never had a family, but… reading about Kaa and his family made me almost feel like I knew what he was going through."

"You can't know what he's going through!" Sasuke stood up and turned to face Naruto, angry tears in his eyes. "You can't know what it's like to lose someone!"

"I—" Naruto took a step back, startled by Sasuke's outburst. "I guess not, because I've never lost someone myself, but… I still think I can understand it. Being alone, and being left behind."

They heard the bell ring to signal the end of school, and kids started coming out. No one spared them a second glance as they met up with their parents and brothers and sisters and headed home. Sasuke looked to Naruto and found him staring wistfully at the other children, pain in his eyes. Naruto, too, was lonely; Naruto too had no one at home. And maybe he hadn't lost anyone, but that didn't mean he wasn't still sad.

"I have an idea," said Sasuke slowly. "Why don't we play together? That way, we can leave whenever we want, and neither of us will feel more alone than the other."

He held out a hand to Naruto, and tried a smile. It lit up the blond's eyes like stars in the sky. Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's hand, and they headed off together, happy knowing that they could push away each other's loneliness, just for a while.

* * *

I had some trouble with this one. At first it was tough to think of something to write because I'd gotten it right after the library one. But my friend helped me out with an idea so I tried this instead. It's hard to write kids! I had to think about what level of reading they were at (eventually picked a book that was my personal favourite at the age of eight – Raven Quest by Sharon Stewart, pick it up if you can; it's still awesome.) and what their vocabulary was like and what kind of things they'd be interested in. And then somehow my own vocabulary kind of degraded a little… Heh, they're really sweet as kids, but I'm shaky on canon and much prefer it when they're older anyway. Angst ftw.

R+F


	7. Throat and Dominance

**Prompt:** Throat and Dominance

**Prompted by: **Anonymous

**Words: **430

**Rating: **M

* * *

Naruto pinned Sasuke down on the bed, pale wrists tied with rough, chafing rope to the bedpost, then sat on his hips and smirked. The bastard looked so good naked and tousle-haired, chest heaving, glaring down at Naruto. Sasuke twisted and bucked in an attempt to get free, but Naruto held his ground, enjoying the movement, the struggle. He took a moment to roll his hips against Sasuke's, watching as Sasuke threw his head back, teeth clenched in an adamant refusal to utter a sound. He felt Sasuke's erection, stiff and hot beneath him, between his legs, the head pressing against his sac. He leaned forward with his hands on either side of Sasuke's body and slid back and forth over Sasuke's hips, watching Sasuke's face for the reactions, the fluttering eyelids, the slack jaw, the flushed cheeks. He was so beautiful: his pale skin, riddled with scars new and old; his prominent ribs, stretching his stomach and hollowing the space below his chest; his subtle muscles and strong jaw and high cheekbones and that throat, exposed, offered, just begging to be marked.

Naruto slid his hands up Sasuke's body, brushing a hardened nipple and eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the man pinned beneath him. His fingers dug into Sasuke's collarbone, then found their way around Sasuke's throat and squeezed just hard enough, just long enough to cause discomfort. Then he grasped Sasuke's jaw, forced his head back, and ducked down to suck mercilessly at Sasuke's skin. A grunt of pained ecstasy escaped Sasuke's lips; he snarled as Naruto dug his teeth in, tongue swiping, cheeks hollowing, and when he finally stopped there was a dark, purple blot ringed by teeth marks, clearly visible on Sasuke's porcelain skin.

With that Naruto sat back, satisfied with his mark. He reached for the nightstand, slicked Sasuke's erection, and sank down on it, vision tunnelling at the feeling of being entered by something so hot and hard, of being filled and stretched by something so big. He lowered himself until they were skin on skin; Sasuke's chest was heaving as he battled the urge to scream with pleasure, and his hips twitched, sending bursts of sensation through Naruto. Naruto didn't move, didn't say a word, just smiled as he watched Sasuke adjust. Then he leaned down, kissed Sasuke oh so gently on the lips, and untied the ropes. In a flash he was pressed against a wall, Sasuke snarling profanities in his ear.

Naruto suspected that whatever punishment Sasuke had in store for him, he would enjoy it very, very much.


	8. Sugar and Anger

**Prompt: **Sugar and Anger

**Prompted By: **Anonymous

**Words: **1752

**Rating: **T/M

I don't eeeven know where this came from. I just… yeah. I guess every now and then I feel like writing depraved maid café fanfic. Enjoy?

* * *

The balding man pulled a face and put down his coffee. "Didn't I say last time that I wanted my coffee with sugar?"

"I—I'm so sorry, sir!" Naruto said, pitching his voice high. He bowed deeply, knowing he was exposing his lacy pink underwear to the perverted old men at the table behind him, but fuck, it was a part of the job and he really needed the money. As if it wasn't humiliating enough to have to run around in a maid outfit. What kinds of creeps went to a maid café that exclusively hired good looking men as waiters? Obviously many, because Naruto got paid so much more here than he did at any _respectable _job he could hold down. _No dignity,_ he reminded himself. _You've sold yourself for money, now live with it._

"I can get you fired," said the man.

"My apologies; I'll get it right this time." He knew he wouldn't get fired because his exotic, foreign looks brought in so much business. Anyway, he was fucking the manager. No big deal. Naruto took the man's cup away into the back room.

He'd just started a new pot of coffee brewing when he was spun around and pressed bodily against the wall. "What do you think you're doing, Naruto?" Sasuke breathed in his ear, but Naruto could hear a smile in his voice. He shivered as he felt his manager's leg shift between his own.

"I made a mistake," Naruto replied, his breath coming short as he felt a tongue slide over the shell of his ear.

Sasuke pulled back to kiss the blond, then pressed their foreheads together. There was a gentle look in his eyes when he met Naruto's. "I know you don't like him, but customers are customers. He's a lot better behaved than some of the paedophiles we get in here."

"I know, I know, just…" Naruto sighed. "Don't I have some legal rights that you could invoke to get someone else to serve him?"

"He hasn't really infringed on any of your rights." Sasuke reached out and threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair, and Naruto sighed, his eyelids fluttering, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. He leaned forward to kiss Sasuke again.

"Save it for after hours," called Sai. A couple of the other waiters snickered.

Naruto scowled and shot a glare at Sai, but Sasuke just smiled and said, "The coffee's done. Put the sugar in it this time or I'll make you serve him with a hard-on."

Naruto winced. Okay, he still had a bit of dignity left. "I'm on it."

Then again, Sasuke reasoned to himself as he watched Naruto bring the coffee in, the customers here were so disgusting that Naruto probably wouldn't be able to maintain a boner around them. Look at them all, leering at him like he was an object, a toy to be played with and then left broken on the ground when they were bored. Their grubby, pudgy fingers twitched with the urge to tarnish his skin, tangle his hair, force themselves into his mouth and who knew where else. They wanted to make him cry and scream. They wanted the satisfaction of being with someone so young, so beautiful, so pure. They were here to indulge their sins, their lust and their gluttony. Sasuke made sure to protect all his employees, but if anyone laid so much as a flake of skin on Naruto…

"Is that better, sir?" Naruto asked.

The man took a sip, then looked up at Naruto. His predatory gaze made Naruto want to run away and take a shower. "It'll do," said the man with a smile that revealed uneven, yellow teeth. "The sweetness of what I'm seeing is enough to make up for it."

Naruto was required to stand by the man's table until further orders were issued, so he directed his gaze out the window and lost himself in his own thoughts, a place away from here. There was only half an hour left 'til closing time. He didn't doubt his customer would remain. He watched pedestrians as they passed along the street – figures in hats and long coats with tall collars, old men who couldn't be bothered to hide their identities, groups of giggling women out for a laugh. All taking advantage of the workers here. He supposed he didn't get to speak, since he was a worker himself – he basically allowed them to take advantage of him. It wasn't all bad. He'd met Sasuke this way, and most of the people working around here were really nice. He visited the other cafés sometimes to hang out with Sakura from the kemo café or Haku from the brothel. Many were here for the money. Some genuinely enjoyed it, and Naruto couldn't begrudge them that. But everyone knew how to maintain some sort of dignity. Naruto found his solace in his manager.

"Boy! I'm talking to you!"

Naruto snapped to attention. "Excuse my rudeness," he said with another deep bow. At least all the other customers had gone by now.

"Bring me a raspberry chocolate cake," he demanded. "And a bottle of vanilla icing."

"Right away, sir." What a glutton. Naruto turned on his heel and went to the back room once more, where Sasuke was at a computer sorting out a schedule. Naruto slid his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and whispered, "Save me…"

"Provoke him," Sasuke said with a smirk. "And turn me on while you're at it."

"You're a terrible boss," Sai observed.

"Geez, can't you horny bastards wait half an hour?" asked Suigetsu.

"Why bother?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Better get back to work," said Sasuke. He slapped Naruto's ass as Naruto went on his way, but Naruto just laughed. He grabbed a bottle of runny white icing, served up a slice of cake on a dainty plate, and picked up a fork and napkin before heading back out. He could feel several pairs of eyes on him from the back room as he balanced the plate on his fingertips and strutted out, hips swaying, putting on a show for pretty much everyone in the café. It sickened him to see the depraved grin on his customer's face, but at least it meant he was doing his job right, and anyway he got a kick out of being stared at by his much better looking colleagues. "Your cake, sir," he said, his voice as sweet as honey – and hopefully as sickening in large doses. He set up the fork and napkin in front of the man.

"Why thank you, sugar," he crooned.

"If I may be so bold…" Naruto dropped his eyelids halfway and struck a submissive pose. "Could I offer to drizzle the icing myself?"

If real life were like anime, this guy would be gushing blood out of his nose right now. "Oh, don't be so shy! Drizzle away, darling."

Naruto came around to the man's side of the table and put the cake down, then leaned forward, once more exposing his lacy unmentionables but this time in his customer's line of sight. Practically in his face, really. Naruto was really hoping the guy got turned off by his balls and hairy legs, but somehow he doubted it, considering where he was. His reactions didn't suggest it, in any case. He drizzled the icing on the cake; then, when he was done, flipped the bottle back up and "accidentally" squeezed it. It exploded, squirting out in long, stringy spurts, splattering on his face and in his hair, and then proceeded to slide slowly down. Ugh. Well, at least it was sweet. Naruto put on a look of shock.

"O-oh my…" The man stared, practically drooling. Then he jumped to his feet, snatching up the napkin from the table. "Are you okay? Let me help you with that—"

"It-it's fine," said Naruto quickly, semi-involuntarily stepping back. "I can do it." He licked his lips, clearing them of the sticky sweet mess, then tried to get some of what was in his hair. "I can't see where it's gone…" he muttered to himself.

"Let me do this." The man stepped forward and, before Naruto could stop him, put a hand on his shoulder and began to wipe the icing off his face with a napkin. Naruto pushed him off and tried a piercing scream. It came out as more of a broken squeak, which he supposed worked alright in the circumstances.

Sasuke was by his side at once, pulling Naruto into his arms. Naruto turned and hid his face in Sasuke's chest, partly so that he wouldn't have to deal with the insufferable pervert anymore and partly to take advantage of the fact that he could get icing all over Sasuke's shirt and not get in trouble for it (for now).

"Excuse me, sir," said Sasuke calmly, "but I'm going to have to ask you not to harass my employees."

"I wasn't – I didn't—" The man was flustered, obviously jealous of how easily Sasuke embraced Naruto, how willingly Naruto went to Sasuke. "I was only trying to help!"

"He g-grabbed me," Naruto said, faking a sob. "He grabbed me and then – and then he tried to—"

Sasuke rounded on the man. "It's explicitly stated in the terms of service that there is to be no intentional physical interaction with the waiters. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir."

"W-what? He's overreacting! I barely touched him!"

"I would kindly suggest that you do not return. You have abused our hospitality and are no longer welcome here. You may take your cake with you," Sasuke added, "as a complimentary parting gift."

Instantly Gaara was at the table, scooping the cake into a box and deftly tying a ribbon around it. He topped it with a plastic fork and a napkin and offered it to the man, who spluttered, then grabbed the cake and marched out.

"And _scene_," Sasuke smirked. "That's a wrap. Good work today, everyone. Sai, can you oversee closing? Naruto, let's get you cleaned up properly. You're covered in this stuff, it's so sticky. And it's all over my shirt as well…"

Everyone sniggered conspiratorially but said nothing as Sasuke led Naruto into the bathroom. They tidied up the café, then everyone changed, locked up, and went home. Sai made sure to leave the front door unlocked from the inside. He doubted Sasuke and Naruto were going to come out for a while yet.


	9. Markers and Secrecy

**Prompt:** Markers and Secrecy

**Prompted By:** Anonymous

**Words: **2239

**Rating: **T

Just realized I never posted this one. I haven't written any prompt fics in a while since I've been working on LUST, but that's being annoying again so I might give it a shot again. I still have a few to fill.

* * *

Naruto cried out in pain as he fell against the pavement, scraping his hands and the side of his leg on the rough gravel. His palms stung hotly as blood rushed to the wounds, but the jeering of his classmates wouldn't be blocked out by something so simple as pain.

"Take that, demon fox!" laughed the girl who'd pushed him. "Let's see that monster of yours protect you now!"

One of the boys – Naruto couldn't tell who, through his watering eyes – kicked more gravel at him. _Grit your teeth and bear it,_ Naruto told himself. The last time he'd succumbed to the burning fury in the pit of his stomach, he'd destroyed part of a park and put a kid on crutches. He'd changed schools after that. But his reputation went with him, attracting bullies and rumours. He'd never escape this hell, he knew that for sure. So he had to withstand it. He was sixteen and he ought to know better than to start fights, said his caretaker. But that didn't mean others wouldn't try to fight him either. Apparently it didn't even mean he could walk home for school without being cornered by his classmates.

He struggled to get onto his knees, but putting weight on his hands nearly blinded him with pain. He felt a shoe connect with his ribs and fell down again.

"I bet he thinks he's _so _cool," one boy drawled, "with those dumb whiskers of his."

"Yeah! What did you do, get them tattooed on your face?" asked another. "You think you're so special just 'cause some dumbass stuffed a demon inside you? You're just a pathetic dumb blond with an anger problem!"

"Hey, look what I found in his bag," called the first girl. "A permanent marker. You want marks on your face, fox boy? How about this? Hold him down!"

One of the boys grabbed Naruto's arms before he could make an escape, twisting them back painfully. The other made for his face. Naruto snapped his teeth, but the boy managed to hold his jaw shut and his head in place, though he tried to struggle. Through the tears he saw the figure of the girl approach.

"Aw, don't cry, little baby," she crooned mockingly. She used her sleeve to wipe his eyes clear. "No, seriously, don't. The tears will get in the way, and I want you to watch what I'm about to do."

She found a mirror from her own bag, then uncapped the permanent marker she'd found. She positioned the mirror right in front of his face so that he had no choice but to look. He shut his eyes, but she slapped him.

"Watch, dammit!" she spat, then Naruto heard the snap of the mirror shutting as she went on, "Oh, whatever. You know what? It'll be better if you don't see. It's a long way to the nearest bathroom; you'll have to pass at least a dozen people before you get to see yourself. Struggle if you want; it'll only make it worse."

Naruto did struggle. He wasn't just going to lie there and let them do whatever they wanted without even trying to fight back. But it was futile; the guys were gym freaks and Naruto was already having an internal battle between trying to survive and trying not to go berserk and maim the kids beyond belief. He felt the cold marker on his cheek, felt it scribble over his skin, smelled the pungent scent of the ink. He kicked and wriggled and shouted, having no idea what the girl was trying to do, until he heard the crunch of shoes on gravel and the marker quickly lifted from his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" came an angry voice – not an adult or a stranger, but another classmate, one whose voice he knew all too well. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. "What kind of a joke is this?"

"S-Sasuke-kun!" the girl jumped back in surprise, the boys letting Naruto go immediately. Naruto opened his eyes in time to see the girl drop the marker, blushing furiously. She was probably overwhelmed by the fact that the school heartthrob was talking to her at all. "I – we were teaching the demon a lesson. He needs to be put in his place—"

"_You _need to get the fuck out of here," Sasuke growled, his voice dangerous. "I want all of you out of my sight, now."

"But – but Sasuke-kun, he's a monster! I thought you would've—"

"_Now_!" he roared, and they scampered. Naruto watched them take off like frightened rabbits. He rubbed a finger over his cheek, but only came away with a slight mark – it had already mostly dried. Then he saw feet stop in front of him before Sasuke crouched down, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

Naruto frowned, checked his palms. They were dripping with blood, dirt and gravel embedded in his skin. He flexed a hand and was met with excruciating pain; some bloody gravel dislodged itself, falling into his lap. He suspected his leg was not much better. And yet the only thing he could say in reply was, "Why do you care?" Sasuke had never seemed the least bit interested in him. Mostly Naruto got the feeling Sasuke looked down on him, just like everyone else. For him to stand up for Naruto was surprising to say the least.

"I hate bullies and I hate gossip," Sasuke said dismissively. "And I hate girls who think putting others down will impress me. Do you need help getting up?"

"I'm fine," said Naruto curtly. He tried to use his fingertips to push himself onto his feet, but his injured leg stung painfully and he collapsed again. But instead of falling onto the ground, he collided with a soft body.

"Let me help," said Sasuke gently. He took Naruto's arm and slung it around his own shoulders, then carefully helped Naruto stand up.

"Thanks," said Naruto. "I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke didn't seem convinced. "I could run back to the school and call a teacher, or—"

"I'll be _fine_," Naruto insisted. He took a step and pain lanced up his leg. He stumbled, but Sasuke was beside him once more. Naruto scowled. "I'm serious. I can do this."

"I'm sure you can," said Sasuke patiently. "Come on, I live just around the corner. I'll help you clean up."

Naruto ignored Sasuke. Tears were welling up again in his eyes from the pain, but he ignored them too. He took a couple of steps and found having Sasuke support him lessened the pain somewhat. Well, maybe it was worth a bit of help. Naruto had been offered so little of it in his life that he'd come to believe no one would ever give it to him – he'd come to believe he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve Sasuke's kindness. But he couldn't make himself pull away as Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist, murmured words of encouragement, and helped him every step of the way.

When they reached Sasuke's house, Sasuke let them in and took Naruto to the ground floor bathroom. It wasn't until then that Naruto got his first look at what the girl had done to his face. It was nothing that impressive – she might've been trying to draw or write something, but it was impossible to tell what since Naruto had struggled so much. His whisker-like scars were completely obscured by the black ink; his face was a mess.

"We'll take care of it after your wounds are dressed," Sasuke told him, noticing where he was looking. He shut the toilet lid. "Come on, sit here."

Sasuke some paper towels to clear the blood that was dripping down Naruto's arms and legs, then went to fetch a first aid kit. He disinfected a pair of tweezers and used them to pick the gravel out of Naruto's skin, putting the bits on a paper towel. Naruto winced at each piece, and now and again a sound of pain would come unbidden from his throat, but he endured the procedure, glad for Sasuke's steady hands and focused demeanour, glad that Sasuke didn't try to offer dumb reassurances that he'd be okay. By this point the blood loss and pain was starting to make Naruto feel light-headed; he didn't really remember what was going on for most of the procedure. All he knew was that Sasuke did everything with the utmost care, with a sense of attention beyond simply being careful not to cause him unnecessary harm. There was a tenderness to his touch that Naruto couldn't quite parse.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're hurt," was Sasuke's reply. "I fell in gravel and got injuries like this a few years ago. My brother treated me, so I know how to do it."

"That doesn't answer my question. You have no reason to help me."

Sasuke looked up and met Naruto's eyes, and there was such an intent look in his that Naruto felt taken aback. The reason was written clearly in Sasuke's expression, but Naruto didn't know how to read it. He was almost glad when Sasuke broke eye contact.

"I think that's all the gravel out," Sasuke said, putting the tweezers down. "Can you get up? We need to run water over the wounds. I can just wipe the leg if you'd rather not hike all the way up to the shower."

"I think that's a better idea," Naruto admitted. Naruto was able to put his hands in the sink from the toilet, so Sasuke started the sink running slowly and Naruto put his hands under, wincing as it hit his wounds. Once he got used to the pain, though, it wasn't so bad.

Once he was washed, Sasuke used some disinfectant on his hands – which stung even worse – then carefully patted them dry and wrapped them with bandages, leaving his thumbs free. Then Sasuke got to work on the leg wound.

"I can't believe there are still people out there who do stuff like this," Sasuke muttered. "Of all the immature things. Why would anyone ever want to hurt someone? What have you ever done to them?"

"Scared them," Naruto said bitterly. "They're terrified of me. Apparently they think abusing me will make me less likely to attack them."

Sasuke paused at this, his brow furrowing. "They're idiots. You're a normal person, just like them."

Naruto barked out a laugh. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"I don't care whether or not you actually have a monster inside you," said Sasuke. "That doesn't stop you being human."

"Doesn't make me normal either."

"Well if they're what normal is, that's for the best." Sasuke tied off the bandage around Naruto's leg. Then he put some hand sanitizer on a paper towel. Naruto flinched as Sasuke reached for his face, but Sasuke just took Naruto's chin gently in his hand and began to wipe at the permanent marker. Naruto watched in the mirror as it came off, dripping down his cheeks to reveal his scars once more, those marks that told everyone what he was. He frowned.

"Maybe you should just leave it," he mumbled, but his words were partly muffled by Sasuke's attentions.

"Hmm?"

"I said leave it," Naruto snapped, pushing Sasuke's hands away. "Maybe… maybe it's better this way. If no one sees the scars. That way I won't scare anyone."

"Don't say that," Sasuke exclaimed. "It's not your fault they can't handle anyone who's even slightly different. There's nothing wrong with your scars."

Naruto stood abruptly and shouted, "They're a sign that I'm a monster!"

"They're a sign that you're stronger than them."

Naruto was taken aback by this. He searched Sasuke's face, but Sasuke was serious; he believed what he'd said.

"They have no idea what it's like to have to carry that burden," Sasuke said. "I don't either, but at least I can respect that. I've seen the way you hold back, the way you stop yourself from succumbing to the demon. I can't imagine the willpower that takes. There's no doubt you're stronger than anyone in our school."

"Why does it matter?" Naruto said bitterly.

"Be proud of yourself," Sasuke told him. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder; Naruto nearly pushed him away, but didn't have the heart. Sasuke went back to clearing the marker from Naruto's face. "Wear your scars proudly. You're strong, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "They look dumb."

"They look cute." Sasuke smiled at the shocked look on Naruto's face, the slight blush across his cheeks. His hand dropped down to take a hold of Naruto's. "Hey. Tomorrow's Halloween. What do you say we go to school dressed up as foxes?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Then he smiled and threaded his fingers through Sasuke's. "Can I draw whiskers on you too?"

"Sure. I'll wear them proudly," said Sasuke, "but only if you promise to wear yours proudly too."

"I will if you do." Naruto looked past Sasuke into the mirror. There were still traces of permanent marker on his face, but it was largely gone and his scars were clearly visible. He smiled, and they lifted.

"That's it," said Sasuke. He squeezed Naruto's hand. "No more hiding. I'll be there with you, every step of the way."

* * *

Originally I thought about making them younger children, but I find I have a lot of trouble writing kids younger than about 14 or so. I prefer the slight maturity of mid- to older teens, but thought they were probably still young enough to do crappy shit like bullying. Though I doubt some adults are above that either.

I know this isn't as romantic as most of my SasuNaru fics tend to be, but honestly I think it works better that way.


End file.
